The Wedding Dress
by Okumura Lin
Summary: Aishiteru… (Bad at Summary!) Please Read and Review! Just a one-shot fic, thanks


**LinLinOrange present**

**The Wedding Dress**

**a VOCALOID fanfiction**

**Pairing : Hatsune Mikuo x Hatsune Miku (not Incest)**

**Rate : T**

**Summary :**** Aishiteru…****(Bad at Summary!)**** Please Read and Review!**

**Disclimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation, This Story © Me**

**Warning : abal, jelek, cacad, OOT, OOC, Typos (semoga gx ada), dan masih banyak lagi sampai saya tak bisa menyebutkan.**

**Check This Out ^^ I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Ya semuanya...silakan bereskan buku kalian. Kita lanjutkan dipertemuan lusa." Guru manis berambut _green-tosca _ini menutup bukunya.

"Iya _Miss _Miku!" Koor anak muridnya.

Ya, dia adalah Yahira Miku. Gadis manis ini berumur 23 tahun. Dia adalah seorang dosen muda di Vocaloid University. Dia memang pintar, tapi tidak menandingi kepintaran sahabatnya, Megurine Luka.

Namun, di balik wajah manis, sikap yang baik dan selalu ceria, gadis ini memiliki penyakit yang cukup mematikan. Ya apa lagi kalau bukan _leukimia. _Miku baru mencapai stadium 4 awal. Seharusnya, Miku harus banyak istirahat. Namun, dia memaksa untuk mengajar.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan tentu saja membuat gadis itu terlonjak kaget.

"_Konnichiwa, _Miku-_nee_!~"

"! Gumi-_san_! Membuatku kaget saja." Miku memanyunkan bibirnya.

Nakajima Gumi adalah gadis yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya. Dan tentu saja, Gumi adalah anak didiknya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis.

"Mau makan siang bersama?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama tak makan siang bersamamu. Kau sih, sama Gumiya terus." Mereka 'pun tertawa bersama sambil melangkah ke kafetaria di dekat sana.

"Gimana hubunganmu dengan Gumiya?" Miku bertanya saat sampai di kafetaria.

"Baik-baik saja 'kok. Kenapa Miku_-nee _gak cepet-cepet cari pacar?" Gumi menyeringai menggodanya.

"E-eh?! Ngomong apaan kau ini..." Miku _blushing._

"Alaaa~"

"Sudahlah, mendingan kita makan..." Miku dan Gumi langsung menyantap makanannya dan tidak lupa bilang '_ittadakimasu_' tentunya.

**;_;**

Setelah selesai makan, Miku berkata bahwa dia akan ke Perpustakaan sebentar. Gumi mau mengantarnya, namun Miku tolak.

Miku mendengarkan musik melalui _earphone_-nya. Dia lalu memasuki perpustakaan.

"Sepi..." Miku bergumam dan menunjukkan identitasnya kepada penjaga perpustakaan.

Miku lalu berjalan kesalah satu kursi dan menaruh tasnya. Dia lalu mencari-cari buku untuk di baca. Dia menemukan buku yang tepat dan langsung mengambilnya. Ketika dia membalikkan badan, dia—

**BRUGH!**

"A-awh..." Miku mengelus keningnya yang bertabrakan dengan seseorang.

"A-ah, _gomenasai_. Sini saya bantu." Miku dapat melihat uluran tangan seseorang disana.

Miku lalu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut dan warna mata yang sama dengannya. Pemuda itu tinggi tegap dan lumayan kekar. Miku langsung menyambut uluran tangan pemuda yang tangan sebelahnya sedang memegang bukunya.

"_A-ano...Arigatou gozaimasu..._" Miku membungkuk 90 derajat.

"_Douita, _ini." Pemuda itu menyerahkan buku milik Miku.

"Namamu siapa?" Pemuda ini menyambungkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"_Watashi wa _Yahira Miku _desu._ _Yoroshiku..._"

"Yahira Miku. Nama yang bagus. _Ore wa _Hatsune Mikuo _desu. Yoroshiku mo._"

Mereka berdua 'pun tersenyum.

**;_;**

Tak lama sejak pertemuan itu mereka sering sekali bertemu. Ternyata dengan usia yang terpaut 2 tahun (dengan Mikuo yang lebih tua tentunya), mereka sangat dekat. Mikuo adalah seorang fotografer pemandangan alam. Gumi 'pun mulai curiga dengan kedekatan Miku.

"Eciee~ Tadi jalan sama cowo yee~"

"A-apa sih..." Miku kembali _blushing._

"Ahahaa~ maaf, maaf... Ehehe~" Gumi cengengesan.

**Tes...**

"Ha...?" Gumi melihat cairan merah menetes dilantai.

**Tes... Tes... Tes...**

Tercipta beberapa cetakkan darah di lantai. Miku mengambil sapu tangan dan menutup hidungnya.

"M-Miku-_nee_?"

"Ah, _d-daijoubu..._" Miku tersenyum kecut.

"Yakin 'ga apa-apa?"

"Iya, cuma kelelahan saja... Perasaan aku, jadwal ngajar tambah padat saja..." Miku mengelap hidungnya.

Miku merasa kepalanya sangat pusing. Pandangan matanya juga memburam dan membayang. Tiba-tiba, tubuhnya menjadi terasa ringan.

Pandangan Miku 'pun menggelap.

* * *

**Now in Yahira Miku's POV**

* * *

"...ku..."

Ngh...? Gelap...

"...Miku..."

Kalian dimana?

"...Miku?!"

Aku membuka kedua mataku. Pertama semua berwarna putih. Namun, mataku sepertinya sudah bisa membiaskan cahaya. Aku melihat berbagai warna.

Aku juga mencium bau-bau aneh. Tapi, sepertinya aku mengenal bau ini. Ah, iya! Ini di Rumah Sakit.

"Miku-_nee_!" Aku merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhku.

"Ngh...?" Uuh, tubuhku jadi berat... Tunggu...Hijau? Jangan-jangan...

"Gu...mi...?" Aku berkata dengan sulit. Suaraku seperti tercekat!

"Miku-_nee_...kau kenapa...?" Aku bisa mendengar suara Gumi yang sangat serak. Tanganku lalu bergerak perlahan untuk mengusap surai hijaunya.

"A-aku...g-ga...a...pa-apa..."

"Miku..."

Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara seorang lelaki. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah kanan dan melihat Mikuo_-kun _disana.

"M...Mikuo-_k...kun..._?"

"Bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar, Gumi-_san_?" Mikuo_-kun _meminta kepada Gumi.

"Baiklah." Gumi mengganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar kamar rawatku.

"A-ada a-apa...Mi-kuo-_kun_?" Ah, suaraku mulai memulih.

"Sekarang, kamu harus sering istirahat. Dokter bilang kalau kamu terlalu lelah..."

_'Untung...dokter tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya...' _Aku menghela nafas lega.

"T-tapi...anak-anak d-di kampus...?"

Aku sebenarnya sangat khawatir dengan anak di kampus. Aku takut mereka berulah lagi. Menurut para dosen-dosen disana, kelas didikkanku lah yang paling beringas. Aku sebagai wali kelas mereka harus bisa menertibkan mereka. Tapi, kalau misalnya aku tidak ke kampus, mereka bagaimana?

"Tenang saja, anak-anak di kampus, aku akan jadi guru penggantimu untuk sementara."

"E-eh..?! K-kau yakin...?"

"Tentu saja, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengajar ditempatmu." Mikuo tersenyum. Oh tidak! Aku merasakan wajahku memanas sekarang.

"Wajahmu memerah, kenapa? Sakit?" Mikuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku dan menempelkan dahinya. Ahh! Wajahku jadi semakin panas saja!

"A-aku g-gak apa-a-apa..."

"Baiklah." Dia 'pun menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. Kami 'pun mengobrol banyak tentang hari ini.

**;_;**

Aku merasa semakin hari, aku semakin dekat dengannya. Kami juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kadang-kadang, dia juga membawakan aku _onigiri. _Kami juga makan bersama.

**Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Masuk!" Aku sedikit menjerit.

Seseorang lalu membuka pintu dan menerjang ke arahku. Aku merasakan baju rumah sakitku sekarang basah.

"Hiks...hiks..." Aku mendengar isakan pelan.

"Gumi...Kenapa?" Aku mengelus puncak kepalanya.

"G-Gu-Gumiya..."

"Gumiya? Gumiya kenapa?"

"D-dia...k-ke-celakaan..."

"! H-hah?! K-kok bisa?!" Aku langsung melepas pelukkan Gumi dan turun ke kursi rodaku dengan susah. Untung, Gumi langsung membantuku.

"S-saat d-dia perjalanan k-kesini...hiks...ada t-truk yang menabrak m-mobilnya...hiks..."

"A-astaga...sekarang dia dimana?"

"D-dia...a-ada di ICU..."

"Ayo, Gumi. Antar aku ke depan pintu ICU."

Gumi langsung menggangguk dan mendorong kursi rodaku. Kami langsung menuju ruang ICU. Di situ aku bisa melihat Mikuo sedang menunggui Gumiya yang ditangani oleh dokter.

"Mikuo-_kun_!" Aku memanggilnya. Dia menoleh.

"Ah, Miku..."

"Untung saat itu, ada Mikuo-_san..._yang menyelamatkan Gumiya..." Gumi membuka suara.

"Terima kasih, Mikuo-_kun._" Aku mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Sama-sama..." Dia membalas sambil tersenyum.

'_Sial, dia tersenyum lagi_...' Oh tidak, pipiku mulai memanas.

**CKLEK...**

Kami melihat dokter keluar dari sana. Kami langsung saja menghampiri beliau.

"Bagaimana dok?" ucapku.

"Selamat, nyawanya bisa diselamatkan..." Dokter itu membalas sambil tersenyum.

"Syukurlah..." Kami bertiga berucap kompak.

"Pasien akan diantar keruangan yang sama dengan saudari Miku."

"Baiklah, dokter. Terima kasih banyak!"

Dokter itu tersenyum dan meninggalkan kami. Aku melihat dua suster membawa Gumiya yang tertidur. Langsung saja, kami mengikuti suster masuk ke kamar.

Suster 'pun membungkuk dan berjalan keluar. Gumi duduk di sebelah ranjang Gumiya dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Aku melihat Gumi dengan tatapan iba. Baru kali ini, aku melihat dia selemah ini.

"Ng...ng..." Terdengar suara erangan. Dan tentunya itu adalah suara Gumiya.

"G-Gumiya...?" Gumi mendongak dan menatap Gumiya (posisi pertamanya : Gumi itu memendamkan wajah di pinggir ranjang).

Gumiya membuka matanya. Gumi langsung tersenyum senang. Aku dan Mikuo langsung mendekatinya.

"_Yokatta, _Gumiya sudah sadar..." ucapku sambil tersenyum.

* * *

**Back in Author's POV**

* * *

**5 Month later**

Miku sudah lama diperbolehkan pulang. Dia juga tak memakai kursi roda lagi. Keadaan Gumiya juga sudah membaik. Miku dan Mikuo 'pun menjalin hubungan asmara, saat Miku keluar dari rumah sakit.

Kali ini, mereka berempat sedang berjalan-jalan di _Amusement Park_. Mereka sangat menikmati kebersamaan ini.

"Aku mau naik itu!" Miku berkata semangat sambil menunjuk _roller coaster._

"Baiklah!" Semuanya langsung menuju _roller coaster_.

Mula-mula, semua berjalan lancar. Mikuo sih sudah berkeringat dingin dan berusaha mati menahan takut. Oh, iya, sepertinya saya lupa memberitahu kalian. Mikuo itu takut ketinggian, lho.

Kereta _roller coaster_-nya sudah berada di puncak. Mari kita hitung mundur sebelum mendengar teriakan yang cetar membahana ini.

3...

2...

1...

"**KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Semua yang ada di dalam _roller coaster_ berteriak kencang. Miku, Gumi, dan Gumiya juga berteriak keasyikan. Mikuo? Oh, nyawanya sudah melayang entah kema—ok! Jangan acungkan gergaji itu! Oke, abaikan saja yang tadi. Mikuo menjerit, namun jeritan keputus-asaan.

Akhirnya, wahana keramat (bagi Mikuo) ini telah berakhir. Mikuo keluar dari sana dengan sempoyongan. Sementara, Gumi, Gumiya, dan Miku malah menertawainya. Lalu, mereka juga naik _Merry Go Round _dan _Tunnel of Love_. Di antara mereka semua, Gumi adalah orang yang paling bahagia disana.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi itu dulu.

Ya, tapi itu dulu.

Keceriaan Gumi berubah saat dia tidak sengaja melihat Gumiya sedang berjalan bersama wanita yang lebih cantik, tinggi, dan putih dari dirinya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal dia, si Malaikat dari Jepang—Kamui Gakuko. Artis dan adik dari pemain film, Kamui Gakupo.

Gumi merasakan dadanya sesak. Perasaannya sangat campur aduk antara sedih, marah, kecewa, kesal, dan masih banyak lagi. Keesokkan harinya, Gumi langsung meminta Gumiya untuk putus. Gumiya sangat santai menanggapi kemarahan dari Gumi.

**;_;**

**Tok! Tok!**

"Tunggu!" Miku berjalan kedepan pintu rumah dan membukanya.

"Tidak ada orang..." Miku melihat sepucuk surat yang agak jauh darinya. Dia 'pun berjalan dan mengambil surat itu. Tanpa dia sadari, orang yang mengetuk pintu segera berjalan masuk kerumahnya.

Dia menganggkat bahunya dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Dia membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

**To : My Dearest, Yahira Miku**

**Hallo Miku! Malam ini jam 6, aku akan datang kerumahmu.**

**Kau jangan kemana-mana ya! Tunggu aku dirumahmu.**

**Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.**

**Salam sayang, Mikuo ^^'**

**P/S : Jangan kaget dengan apa yang ku katakan nanti ya :***

"Ho, dia mau datang ya... Sebaiknya aku buatkan makanan."

Miku lalu melangkah kedapur. Dia merasa pusing sekali. Dan dia lupa, kalau dia harus _check up_ di dokter malam ini jam 8. Setidaknya masih ada waktu, pikirnya.

Saat Miku ingin menyalakan kompor, tiba-tiba dia dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Dia ingin menendang orang itu, namun di cegah.

"Jangan..."

"...Mikuo?!"

"Hn?"

"Katanya mau datang jam 6?! Kenapa datang sekarang?" Miku tak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Aku mau kasih _surprize_, hehe~" Mikuo cengengesan.

Mikuo lalu melepas pelukkannya dan berlutut didepannya. Miku bingung. Mikuo mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari kantong celananya. Miku sekarang benar-benar kaget.

"Yahira Miku, apakah kau bersedia mengganti margamu menjadi 'Hatsune', dan menjalani kehidupan bersama denganku, selamanya?" ucap Mikuo.

"...T-tentu saja, a-aku bersedia!" Miku sudah tak dapat menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Mikuo berdiri dan memeluk erat Miku.

"Kita akan menikah 2 minggu lagi... Aku akan mempersiapkan segalanya."

**;_;**

Keadaan Miku semakin memburuk setiap harinya. Kanker ganasnya itu sudah menggerogoti tubuhnya. Sekarang, Miku sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Besok, adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Mikuo. Hari ini, anak-anak dikampus menjenguk Miku.

"_Miss, _cepet sembuh ya..."

"_Miss _cepetan masuk kelas lagi ya!"

"_Miss, _kami kangen sama _miss_!"

"Kalau gak ada _miss_ rasanya gak seru..."

Kira-kira begitulah ucapan anak-anak muridnya. Anak-anak muridnya baru tahu seminggu yang lalu. Mereka terus memberikan dukungan terhadap Miku agar cepat sembuh. Mereka juga selalu optimis dalam segala hal, termasuk Miku yang harus sembuh.

Miku juga sudah _fitting _gaun pengantin yang akan dipakainya. Gaun itu adalah pilihan Miku sendiri.

**;_;**

Hari ini, adalah hari besarnya. Miku mengenakan _dress_ berwarna hitam dan putih. Di atas rambutnya yang menipis, diikatkan pita berwarna hitam. Dia juga memakai sarung tangan yang sudah di bolongi dibagian selang infusnya. Dia juga sudah didandani dengan cantik oleh Kagamine Rin, sepupunya.

Mikuo memakai jas berwarna hitam dan kemeja berwarna putih. Jas tersebut tidak dikancing sama sekali. Dia juga memakai celana panjang berwarna senada dengan jasnya.

Seorang pendeta (karena mereka berdua beragama Katolik) sudah datang dan duduk didepan Mikuo. Yang diundang hanyalah teman-teman dekat dan anak-anak didiknya saja, serta dosen-dosen yang lain.

"Apakah saudari Yahira Miku, bersedia menerima saudara Hatsune Mikuo apa adanya, mau menemaninya disaat suka dan duka, dan mencintainya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"A-aku...bersedia..."

"Apakah saudara Hatsune Mikuo, bersedia menerima saudari Yahira Miku apa adanya, mau menemaninya disaat suka dan duka, dan mencintainya sampai ajal memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya bersedia." Mikuo menjawab mantap.

"Dengan ini, kalian berdua sudah dinyatakan menjadi suami-istri."

Tepuk tangan mewarnai acara pernikahan ini. Miku (dengan tangan bergetar) memasangkan cincin dijari manis Mikuo. Begitu pula dengan Mikuo. Tiba-tiba, Miku terbatuk keras dan mengeluarkan darah. Darah tersebut mewarnai gaun hitam miliknya. Gumi langsung mengajak semuanya untuk keluar dan menutup pintunya.

"Mereka butuh privasi..." ucap Gumi.

"Miku..."

"M-Mi...kuo..."

"Kau sudah resmi...menjadi istriku... Namamu adalah...Hatsune Miku..." Miku hanya menggangguk lemah.

"A-aku...me...n-ngan...tuk..."

"Tidurlah, Miku...Tidurlah..."

"_O...yas-su...mi..._"

"_Oyasumi mo_, Miku..."

"_Aishiteru..._" Mereka berucap kompak.

Mikuo lalu mencium bibir Miku dan Miku menghembuskan nafas yang bisa ia hembuskan untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia sudah tertidur, untuk selamanya.

"_Meski dirimu pergi, aku akan tetap mencintaimu..." –_Hatsune Mikuo.

**~OWARI~**

* * *

**A/N : REVIEW MINNA-SAN! REVIEWMU ADALAH SEMANGATKU!**


End file.
